Marriage
by Nobody S. Storm
Summary: Children at Whammy's have an argument about marriage, ooc and gayness sorta. REVIEW or the evil monkeys will eat your brains.


Very ooc because they're little kids and acted differently and stuff, besides this would've never worked if they were in character.

Warning: ooc, gayness, I guess, but if you don't like gayness I guess you could think of it like they haven't developed they're sexualities and they aren't gay they just friend love each other and don't really know what marriage is. But if you do like gayness then, they're geniuses who develop faster than normal people of _course_ they've already developed sexualities and know what marriage is.

Well that's enough out of me, on to the story

* * *

Near woke up on the floor, he wondered for a second why he was on the floor, then he remembered, he was having a sleepover with his best friend Mello. Except Mello had a bad habit of tossing and turning and knocking everything of the bed whenever he had nightmares, which was almost every supposed he should wake Mello up so he moved toward the bed on which a small blond boy was laying.

"Mello, wake up," Near said, gently shaking him.

"Near, I'm tired, why the fart did you wake me up?" Asked Mello.

"Mello! That's a naughty word!"

Mello, smiled, "I'm FIVE now, I can say whatever I want."

Mello had been using his age as an excuse ever since his birthday last month. He was already halfway to double digits!

"But Mello, I'm only four, you can't say that in front of me!" Near told him, covering his ears.

Mello sighed, "fine, but you still have to tell me why you woke me up."

Near thought for a moment, racking his brain for a reasonable excuse, "um, because the sun came to visit you, and you can't sleep while the suns visiting, or else it'll be sad and go to sleep and never wake up and it'll be night all the time and everyone will have nightmares.

"Oh, well now that I'm awake we might as well go outside because it's a beautiful day."

Mello, not waiting for an answer, grabbed Nears hand and led him outside where some of the other kids were having an argument.

"Nuh-uh," a girl with bright orange freckles and a crooked smile yelled, "girls get to pick who they marry because Prince Charming had to marry Cinderella, and why would he want to marry her? I mean come on, he didn't even know her."

"No, boys get to pick," a boy with crooked teeth and an ugly birthmark over his right eye yelled back, "Cinderella was beautiful, that's all he needed to know, because who would want ugly children? Duh."

"You're both wrong," Mello yelled, "they pick together, if Prince Charming didn't want to marry her, he wouldn't have said that he would marry whoever the slipper fit, and if Cinderella didn't want to marry him, she wouldn't have tried on the slipper."

Another girl with a blue ribbon in her hair stepped forward and said, "that just proves that they didn't care who they married as long as Prince Charming had a girl with tiny feet and Cinderella had a prince."

No one listened to her because she was only four whereas Mello was five.

The girl with orange freckles asked, " but what if girls marry girls, and boys marry boys, then who decides?"

"The stronger one," one of the boys yelled.

"The prettier one," the girl with the blue ribbon said.

Near looked over at Mello, he didn't know that boys could marry boys. If they could, then he wanted to marry Mello. But wait, the others said that the prettiest or the strongest picked. And Mello was both. Suddenly a horrible thought came into Nears mind, what if Mello didn't want to marry him?! Near felt tears in his eyes as he looked at Mello, why would Mello want to marry him? Mello was to pretty and nice and smart and-

Mello noticed Near staring, "why the far- Near! Why are you crying, what's the matter?"

Near stopped crying, Mello was worried, so he must care! Near wrapped his arms around Mello.

"Near?" Mello questioned, confused by Nears behavior.

"Happy Valentines day, I love you, Mello."

Mello was about to make some haughty remark about how Valentines day was about some dead guy who got killed and became a saint, or at least something like that, but then he looked down and saw Nears shining little smile and he just couldn't, "I love you too Near, happy Valentines day."


End file.
